Somuncu Baba
thumb|300px|right|Somuncu Babanın çilehanesi/fırını/evi - Bursa Somuncu Baba olarak bilinen Şeyh Hamid-i Aksaray-i (1331-1412), Kayseri'de doğmuş, Bursa ve Aksaray'da yaşamış,Aksaray'da vefat etmiş mutasavvıftır. Hayatı Kayseri'nin Akçakaya köyünde doğmuştur. Anadolu 'yu manevi fetih için gelen Horasan erenlerinden Şemseddin Musa Kayseri 'nin oğludur. Soyu İslam Peygamberi Muhammed'e ulaştığı ve 24. kuşaktan torunu olduğu inanılmaktadır. Şeyh Hamid-i Veli ilk tahsilini babası Şemseddin Musa Kayseri 'den almıştır. Bilge kişiliği olan Şeyh Hamid-i Veli , ilim alanındaki çalışmalarını Şam, Tebriz ve Erdebil'de sürdürmüştür. Alaaddin Erdebili'den ve Bayezid-i Bistami'nin ruhaniyetinden manevi terbiye almıştır. Dini ve dünyevi ilimlerle ilgili icazet alarak, irşad vazifesi için Anadolu 'ya dönmüş Bursa'ya yerleşmiştir. Bursa'da çilehanesinin yanında yaptırdığı ekmek fırınında somun pişirip çarşı pazar dolaşarak "Somunlar Müminler" nidasıyla insanlara ekmek dağıtmıştır. Bu sebeple Şeyh Hamid-i Veli "Somuncu Baba " ve "Ekmekçi Koca " olarak da tanınmıştır. Yıldırım Beyazıd Niğbolu zaferini kazanınca Allah 'a şükür nişanesi olarak Bursa Ulu Camiini yaptırmıştır. Ulu Cami ’nin açılış hutbesini Şeyh Hamid-i Veli Hazretleri okumuş, hutbede Fatiha Suresi ni yedi farklı şekilde yorumlamıştır. Bu olağanüstü hutbeyi dinleyen cemaat Şeyh Hamid-i Veli Hazretlerine büyük bir teveccüh ve tazim göstermiştir. Manevi kişiliği ve bilgelik yönü ortaya çıkan Şeyh Hamid-i Veli Hazretleri şöhretten korktuğu için talebeleriyle birlikte Bursa 'dan ayrılarak Aksaray'a gelmiştir. Aksaray 'da Hacı Bayramı Veliyi dünyaya ve ahirete ait ilimlerde eğiterek yetiştirmiş, irşad vazifesi için Ankara'ya görevlendirmiştir. Şeyh Hamid-i Veli 'nin Kabr-i Şerifleri Aksaray'da Ervah Kabristanlığı'nın orta mahalinde Somuncu Baba Mescidi'nin yanında bulunmaktadır. Talebeleri Somuncu Baba ve en meşhur talebesi Hacı Bayram Veli'nin Osmanlı Devletinde yeni Anadolu ve Rumeli üzerinde çok büyük etkileri vardır. Osmanlı kültürünü etkileyen bu önemli simaların hizmetlerini ve kültürümüze katkılarını anlamak için yetiştirmiş oldukları bazı isimleri zikretmemiz gerekir. Böylece kültürümüz için ne kadar önemli olduklarını ve büyük değerler ifade ettiklerini anlamaya çalışabiliriz. Bu önemli isimler ve medfun oldukları yerler şunlardır: * Halil Taybi Darende * Baba Yusuf Hakiki (kendi oğlu) Aksaray * Akşemseddin Beypazarı Göynük '' * Ömer Dede Göynük * Hızır Dede Bursa * Akbıyık Sultan Bursa * İnce Bedreddin Darende * Yazıcıoğlu Gelibolu * Şeyh Lutfullah Balıkesir * Şeyhî Kütahya * Şeyh Üftade Bursa * Aziz Mahmud Hüdayi İstanbul * Muslihiddin Halife İskilip * Uzun Selahaddin Bolu Somuncu Baba Hazretleri nin günümüze kadar gelen uzantıları ve yansımaları o kadar mükemmel ki Anadolu 'nun her köşesinde bir parçasını bulmak ve yüreklerde hissetmek mümkündür. Âlim ve tasavvuf ehli kimseler üzerinde emeği ve etkisi bulunan Somuncu Baba Hazretleri için kültürümüzün temel taşlarından biridir diyebiliriz. Öyle ki uzantılarının günümüze kadar devam etmesi neseb-i aliye sinin halen etken olması günümüz insanları için Allah 'ın bir lütfudur. Eserleri Somuncu Baba , zâhirî ve bâtınî ilimlerdeki derin bilgisine rağmen, çok az eser vermiş veya çok az eseri bize ulaşmış bir alim kişidir. Onun fazla eser vermiş olmaması, daha evvel işâret ettiğimiz melâmet meşrebinden de kaynaklanmış olabilir. Nitekim onun yanında yetişmiş bulunan ve halifesi olan Hacı Bayram Veli de, müderris olmasına rağmen eser yazmamış ve hatta Muhammediyye müellifi halifesi Yazıcıoğlu, eserini kendisine takdim ettiğinde, '“Mehmet, bununla uğraşacağına bir gönül haketseydin; bir gönle girip onun terbiyesiyle meşgul olsaydın, daha iyi olmaz mıydı?”''' diyerek kendi düşüncesini de dile getirmiştir. Bu zikredilen hakikata rağmen, Somuncu Baba ’nın bize kadar ulaşan Şerh-i Hadis-i Erba ‘în, Zikir Risalesi , Silâh’u-l Mürîdîn ve Kâşif’u-l-Estar an Vechi-l Esrar eserleri mevcuttur. Somuncu Baba / Nakil *Somuncu Baba Osmanlı Devleti nin kuruluş yıllarında Anadolu 'da yetişen âlim ve velîlerin büyüklerinden. "Somuncu Baba " lakabıyla tanınıp meşhûr oldu. 1349 (H.750) senesinde Kayseri 'de doğdu. İsmi Hâmid, babasının ismi Şemseddîn Mûsâ 'dır. İlk tahsîlini babasından aldı. Babasının vefâtından sonra Şam 'a giderek, Hankâh-ı Bâyezîdiyye 'de ilim öğrendi. Tasavvuf yoluna girdi. Orada pekçok velînin sohbetlerine katıldı. Burada Üveysî olarak, mânevî yol ile Bâyezîd-i Bistâmî 'den feyz aldı. Şam 'da bir müddet ilim tahsîlinde bulunduktan sonra, Tebrîz yakınlarında Hoy kasabası nda bulunan Hâce Alâeddîn-i Erdebîlî hazretlerinin huzûruna gitti. Var gücüyle hocasına hizmet ederek, ilim öğrendi. Tasavvuf yolunda üstün derecelere kavuştu. Alâeddîn-i Erdebîlî , bir gün Hâmid-i Velî 'ye ;' "Artık bizden öğrendiğin ilmi, Allahü teâlâ nın dînini, insanlara öğretmek üzere Anadolu'ya git!"' buyurdu. Ona böylece, insanları yetiştirmek için icâzet verdi. Hocasının bu sözleri, bâzı anlayışı kıt, hasetçi kimselerin, içlerinden Hâmid-i Velî ye buğz etmelerine sebeb oldu. HâceAlâeddîn, Hâmid-i Velî'yi bütün talebeleriyle birlikte, "Şemseddîn-i Tebrîzî Makâmı ." denilen yere kadar uğurladı. Vedâ edip yanlarından ayrılınca, hased edenlerin de bulunduğu topluluğa dönerek; "Hamîdüddîn'in arkasından, gözden kayboluncaya kadar bakınız. Eğer dönüp bizden tarafa bakarsa, Anadolu'da onun ilminden istifâde ederler. Şâyet bakmazsa, onun ilminden hiçkimse istifâde edemez." buyurdu. Orada bulunanlar merakla Hamîdüddîn'in arkasından bakmaya başladılar. Bu hâli Cenâb-ı Hak kın izniyle anlayan Hâmid-i Velî , gözden kaybolmadan önce iki defâ arkasına baktı. Böylece onların hasedlerini giderdi. Büyük bir âlim ve veliyy-i kâmil olarak Kayseri'ye döndü. Hamîdüddîn hazretleri , Kayseri 'de insanlara Allahü teâlâ nın emir ve yasaklarını öğretmeye başladı. Talebeleri, ondan feyz almağa, hasta kalblerine şifâ olan nasîhatleriyle, sohbetleriyle şereflenmeğe başladılar. Hamîdüddîn , bir gün çok sevdiği talebelerinden Şücâ-i Karamânî 'yi huzûruna çağırarak; "Ankara 'da Nûmân isminde bir müderris vardır. Onu bulup buraya dâvet ediniz!" buyurdu. Şücâ-i Karamânî de hocasının emrini yerine getirmek için Ankara 'ya gidip, durumu bildirdi. Müderris Nûmân; "Bu dâvete icâbet lâzımdır." diyerek, berâberce Kayseri 'ye geldiler. Kurban bayramı günü buluştukları için, hocası ona "Bayram " lakabını verdi.Müderris Nûmân, Hamîdüddîn hazretleri ni görüp sohbetlerini dinleyince, onun büyük bir âlim ve velî olduğunu anladı. Kısa zamanda pekçok kerâmetlerini de görünce, daha çok bağlandı. Onun teveccühleri altında yetişmeye başladı. Hocasından zâhirî ve bâtınî ilimleri öğrenerek kısa zamanda büyük mesâfeler aldı. Bir gün hocası; "Hâcı Bayram ! Zâhirî ilimleri ve bu ilimlerde yetişmiş âlimleri ve derecelerini gördün. Bâtınî ilimleri ve bu ilimlerde yükselmiş velîleri ve derecelerini de gördün. Hangisini murâd edersen onu seç!" buyurdu. Hâcı Bayram da, velîlerin yüksek hâllerini görerek, kendisini tasavvufa verdi ve bu yolda daha yüksek derecelere kavuşmak için çalıştı. Zamânının büyük velîlerinden oldu. Hamîdüddîn hazretleri , mânevî bir emir üzerine Tebrîz 'e gitti. Tebrîz 'den de Anadolu 'ya gelip, Bursa 'ya yerleşti. Hâcı Bayram-ı Velî , sık sık Bursa 'ya gelip hocasını ziyâret ederdi. Hamîdüddîn hazretleri , Bursa 'da bir ümmî gibi hareket edip, ilminin varlığını kimseye söylemedi. Hamîdüddîn , Bursa 'da bir fırın yaptırdı. Fırınına merkebiyle dağdan odun getirir, onunla ekmekleri pişirirdi. Ekmek küfesini sırtına alarak; "Somun! Müminler somun!" 'diye söyler, geçimini bu yolla sağlardı. Halk, bu fırıncıya "Somuncu Baba " der ve pişirdiği ekmeğin lezzetine doyamazlardı. Somuncu Baba ekmek satmaya başlayınca, herkes peşinden koşar, ekmeğini kapışırlardı. Somuncu Baba 'nın fırını, Molla Fenârî Mahallesinde, Ali Paşa Çınarı civârında olup, iki gözlü idi. Fırının bitişiğinde de, ibâdet ettiği bir odası vardı. Odanın kıble cihetinde de, nefsini terbiye etmek için kullandığı bir Çilehânesi mevcûd idi. Hamîdüddîn hazretleri durumunu Bursa 'da kimseye bildirmedi. Hep, halk içinde Hak ile olmağa gayret etti. Yıldırım Bâyezîd Hân , Niğbolu zaferinden sonra Bursa 'da Ulu Câmi yi yaptırmaya başladı. Câminin inşâsı sırasında, çalışan işçilerin ekmek ihtiyâcını Somuncu Baba temin etti. Câminin yapılması bittikten sonra, bir Cumâ günü açılış merâsimi yapılacağı ilân edildi. O gün başta Pâdişâh Yıldırım Bâyezîd Hân , dâmâdı büyük âlim ve velî Seyyid Emîr Sultan , Molla Fenârî hazretleri , ulemâdan pekçok kimse ve Bursa lılar Ulu Câmi yi doldurdular. Yıldırım Bâyezîd Hân , câminin açılış hutbesini okumak üzere Emîr Sultan 'a vazîfe verdiğinde, Emîr Sultan ; '"Sultânım! Zamânın büyük âlimi burada iken, bizim hutbe okumamız uygun değildir. Bu câmi-i şerîfin açılış hutbesini okumaya lâyık zât şu kimsedir." diyerek, Somuncu Baba 'yı gösterdi. "Şöhret âfettir ." hadîs-i şerîfini bildiği için, bundan titizlikle kaçınan Somuncu Baba , Pâdişâhın emri üzerine minbere doğru yürüdü. Emîr Sultan 'ın yanına gelince; "Ey Emîr 'im, niçin böyle yapıp beni ele verdiniz?" dedi. O da;' "Senden ileride bir kimse göremediğim için öyle yaptım."' cevâbını verdi. Cemâat hayret ederek bu konuşmaları dinliyor, Somuncu Baba 'nın hutbesini merakla bekliyordu. Minbere çıkan Somuncu Baba , öyle bir hutbe irâd etti ki, o zamâna kadar Bursa lılar öyle bir hutbeyi hiç işitmemişlerdi. Bursa lılar, bundan sonra Somuncu Baba 'nın büyüklüğünü anladılar. Somuncu Baba , hutbede; "Bâzı âlimlerin, Fâtiha-i şerîfenin tefsîri nde müşkilâtı, anlayamadığı kısımlar vardır. Onun için bu sûrenin tefsîrini yapalım." 'buyurarak, Fâtiha sûresi nin, yirmi ana ilim üzerine yedi türlü tefsîrini yaptı. Nice hikmetli sözler beyân eyledi. Herkes hayretinden şaşırıp kaldı. Başta Molla Fenârî hazretleri ; '"Somuncu Baba , önce bizim Fâtiha sûresi nin tefsîrindeki müşkilimizi kerâmet göstererek halletti. Onun büyüklüğüne, bu yedi çeşit tefsîr, âdil bir şâhiddir. Fâtiha 'nın ilk tefsîrini cemâatin hepsi anladı. İkinci tefsîrini bir kısmı anladı, üçüncü tefsîri anlayanlar çok az idi. Dördüncü ve sonrakileri anlayanlar içimizde yok idi." 'demekten kendini alamadı. Cumâ namazından sonra bütün cemâat, Somuncu Baba 'nın elini öpmek, duâsını almak istedi. Cemâatin bu arzusunu kıramayan Somuncu Baba hazretleri, kapıda durdu. Ulu Câmi nin üç kapısından çıkan herkes; '"Ben Somuncu Baba 'nın elini öpmekle şereflendim." diyordu. Somuncu Baba , yine kerâmet göstererek, Allahü teâlâ nın izniyle her üç kapıda da aynı ânda bulunarak cemâate elini öptürmüştü. Namazdan sonra evine giden Hâmid-i Velî 'ye, Molla Fenârî ; "Efendim! Bu günlerde Fâtiha sûresinin tefsîri ni yapmak istiyordum. Fakat bâzı anlıyamadığım yerler vardı. Bu hutbenizle, bilemediğimiz yerleri îzâh etmiş oldunuz. Medresede hizmetimiz karşılığında kazandığımız beş bin akçe paramız vardır. Şüphesiz helâldir. Kabûl buyurursanız bunları size hediye etmek istiyorum." dedi. O, kabûl etmedi. Bunun üzerine Molla FenârîSomuncu Baba'ya; "Talebeniz olmakla şereflenmek istiyorum." deyince, Somuncu Babaona teveccüh ederek duâlarda bulundu. Molla FenârîSomuncu Baba'dan aldığı feyz ile yazdığı tefsîrini bütün âlimler çok beğenmiş, asırlarca mûteber bir tefsîr olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Somuncu Baba, durumunun anlaşılması üzerine; "Sırrımız fâş olup, herkes tarafından anlaşıldı." diyerek, Bursa'dan gitmek istedi. Bir sabah erkenden, Gavas Paşa Medresesi nden birkaç talebeyi yanına alarak yola çıktı. Somuncu Baba'nın Bursa'yı terketmekte olduğunu işiten Molla Fenârî, koşarak bir çınarın yanında arkasından yetişti. Gitmeyip Bursa'da kalması için çok yalvardı, ricâlarda bulundu. Fakat kabûl ettiremedi. Sonunda, Bursa lılara duâ etmesini istedi. Somuncu Baba, bu çınarın yanında Bursa'ya yönünü dönerek, feyizli, bereketli bir şehir olması ve yeşil olarak kalması için duâ etti ve vedâlaşarak ayrıldılar. Bursa'da bu çınarın bulunduğu bölgeye "Duâ çınarı" denildi. Bursa'dan ayrılan Somuncu Baba, Aksaray'a geldi. Burada ömrünün sonuna kadar İslâmiyeti yaymak, [[Allahü teâlâ nın emir ve yasaklarını bildirmek için uğraştı. Hem zâhirî, hem de bâtınî ilmi ile Aksaraylıların gönüllerinde erişilmesi güç olan mümtâz bir mevkiye erişti. Artık ona Hâmid-i Aksarâyî denilmeye başlandı. Hâcı Bayram'ı Velî ile hacca gittiler. Dönüşlerinde, Hâcı Bayram'ı kendisine halîfe, vekîl tâyin etti. İnsanları irşâd etmekle vazifelendirdi. Bir gün yaşlı bir kadın huzûruna gelip; "Efendim! Benim bir ineğim vardı. Sabahleyin sığırtmaca teslim ettim, fakat akşam dönmedi. Çok aradım, bulamadım. Ne olur derdime çâre olunuz" diye yalvardı. Kadının bu üzüntüsüne dayanamayan Hâmid-i Velî; "Sen burada bekle. Biz etrâfı bir araştıralım, bulursak getiririz" buyurdu. Dışarı çıkıp, sağa sola araştırma yapmadan, hep bir istikâmette gitti. Kadın da onu gizliden tâkibe başladı. Hâmid-i Velî, bugünkü türbesinin bulunduğu yere geldi ve ineğin otladığını görerek; "Ey mübârek hayvan! Niçin diğer hayvanlardan geri kaldın da bizi buraya kadar yordun?" deyince, inek lisâna gelip; "Bugün yavruma süt verecek kadar karnımı doyuramamıştım. Onun için burada otluyordum." dedi. Bu konuşmaları işiten kadın, Hâmid-i Aksarâyî'nin derecesinin üstünlüğünü anladı. Onu en çok sevenler arasında oldu. Hâmid-i Aksarâyî hazretleri, 1412 (H.815) senesinde, bir gün dostları ve talebeleriyle helâlleşti. İki rekat namaz kıldıktan sonra, uzun uzun duâ etti. Sonra Kelime-i şehâdet getirerek vefât etti. Cenâze namazını Hâcı Bayram-ı Velî kıldırdı. Geriye iki erkek çocuk bırakarak, bugünkü türbesinin olduğu yere defnedildi. Türbesi Aksaray kabristanının ortalarındadır. 1980 (H.1400) senesinden îtibâren, Aksaraylı Şahin Başer Beyin gayretleriyle türbesi yeniden onarılarak bugünkü hâle gelmiştir. Somuncu Baba'nın çilehânesini ve türbesini ziyâret edenler, rûhâniyetinden fevkalâde feyz ve bereketlere kavuştuklarını, dünyâyı unuttuklarını söylemişlerdir. Onu vesîle ederek Allahü teâlâ ya yapılan duâların kabûl olduğunu da bildirmişlerdir. Somuncu Baba'nın kabrinin Dârende'de olduğu da rivâyet edilmektedir. Hâmid-i Velî hazretlerini çok sevenlerden biri şöyle anlattı: "Aksaray'da memur olarak vazife yapıyordum. Bir üst makâma terfîm ihtilâflı idi. Şeyh Hâmid-i Velî hazretlerine gittim. Türbesini ziyâret ederek, durumumu anlattım. Çilehânesinde iki rekat namaz kıldıktan sonra eve geldim. Gece rüyâmda Hâmid-i Velî'yi gördüm. Bana; "Evlâdım, hiç üzülme, üst makâma geçeceksin. Biz velîler, senin o makâma geçtikten sonra, istifâ edip, serbestçe İslâmiyete hizmet etmeni, Allahü teâlâ nın emir ve yasaklarını insanlara bildirmeni arzu ediyoruz" buyurdu. Hakîkaten, kısa zaman sonra bir üst makâma geçme emri geldi ve istifâmı vererek İslâmiyete hizmet etmeye çalıştım." Ateşsiz Fırın Somuncu Baba, bir gün fırına ekmeklerini sürdü. Pişmesini beklerken, yanına Pâdişâh Yıldırım Bâyezîd Hân'ın dâmâdı Seyyid Emîr Sultan geldi. Elinde bir çömlek vardı. "Selâmün aleyküm baba!" dedi. O da; "Ve aleyküm selâm" diyerek birbirlerine bakıştılar. Başka hiçbir kelime konuşmadan tanıştılar. Emîr Sultan, elindeki yemek çömleğini Somuncu Baba'ya verip, içindekinin pişirilmesini ricâ etti. Somuncu Baba, kabı alıp fırının ağzından içeri sürmek istediyse de, çömleği fırına sokamadı. Bir daha denedi, yine olmayınca, Emîr Sultan'a döndü ve; "Anladım ki, bu çömleği fırına sen süreceksin!" dedi. Emîr Sultan; "Peki" diyerek çömleği aldı ve fırının gözünden içeri rahatlıkla sürdü. Fakat fırında hiç ateş yoktu. Somuncu Baba fırının ağzını kapattıktan sonra; "Birazdan pişer bekleyiniz." buyurdu. Bir müddet bekledikten sonra kapak açıldı. Fırında hiç ateş olmadığı hâlde yemeğin piştiğini gören Emîr Sultan, Somuncu Baba'nın büyük velîlerden olduğunu anladı. Orada tasavvuf üzerinde bir mikdâr sohbet ederek dost oldular. Âhiret için çalışıyorduk Hâmid-i Aksarâyî hazretleri, bir gün zirâatla uğraşan talebelerinden birine bir mikdâr tohum verdi ve; "Bu tohumların yarısını, tarlanızın bir kısmına sizin için, yarısını da tarlanızın bir kısmına bizim için ekiniz." buyurdular. Talebe tohumları ekti. Ekinlerin yetiştiği mevsimde tarlaya gittiler. Talebenin tarlasında fevkalâde güzel yetişmiş bir ekin vardı. Diğerinde hiç ekin bitmemişti.Hâmid-i Velî, talebesine dönerek; "Bu tarlalardan hangisi bizim, hangisi sizindir?" buyurunca, talebe son derece utandı ve kendi tarlasını göstererek; "Bu tarla sizindir efendim" dedi. O da, ekinlere bakarak; "Biz âhiret için çalışıyorduk. Acabâ hangi günahımızdan dolayı dünyâmız mâmûr olmaya başladı?" deyip, üzüntüsünü dile getirdi. Hocasının müteessir olduğunu gören talebe, hakîkati söyleyerek üzüntüsünü giderdi. 1) Şekâyik-ı Nu'mâniyye Tercümesi (Mecdî Efendi); s.74 2) Tâc-üt-Tevârih; c.2, s.425 3) Nefehât-ül-Üns; s.683 4) Âşıkpaşazâde Târihi; s.201 5) Semerât-ül-Fuâd; s.7 6) Tam İlmihâl Seâdet-i Ebediyye;(49. Baskı) s.1080 7) Osmanlı Müellifleri; c.1, s.54 8) Rehber Ansiklopedisi; c.7, s.72 9) İslâm Âlimleri Ansiklopedisi; c.12, s.52 10) Silsile-i İsmâil Hakkı Bursevî 11) Akşemseddîn Hamidüddin Aksarayî (1331–1412), better known by his sobriquet Somuncu Baba, was an ascetic teacher of Islam in Bursa, Turkey, who exerted extensive influence and is known as a Muslim saint. He taught at the Ulu Camii (The Great Mosque) where he was installed by Sultan Bayezid I after it was completed. Somuncu Baba's students included Molla Fenari and Hacı Bayram-ı Veli. References * Akgündüz, Ahmet (1992) Arşiv belgeleri ışığında Şeyh Hâmid-i Velî Somuncu Baba ve neseb-i âlîsi Es-Seyyid Osman Hulûsi Efendi Vakfı, İstanbul, ISBN 9759535203 (biography of Hamidüddin Aksarayî in Turkish) Kategori:Türk mutasavvıflar Kategori:Aksaray Category:Islam in Turkey Category:1331 births Category:1412 deaths Kategori:Somuncu Baba Kategori:Şeyh Hamid-i Aksaray-i Kategori:Hamid-i Veli Kategori:Ekmekçi Koca Kategori:Somuncu Baba Hazretleri